A Dilemma
by Nolly-the-Lolly
Summary: AU. Twenty-one year old Princess Emma's heart belongs to her best friend, but when a familiar face waltzes back into her life during a party, she finds herself torn and confused. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dilemma.**

_Princess Emma was always surrounded by people who loved her, but when her parents want her to start settling down, she finds herself in a small bit of a dilemma. _

**Authors' Note- I hope you guys enjoy my very first OUAT Fic!**

**Chapter 1.**

"Ow!" I yelp as the pin pricks in to my side. "I swear, I will have more holes in me than a sponge."

"Emma, you know it's not right to swear." My mother says, looking up from my waist, where she is hard at work, trying to get the floor-length ball gown that I have on to fit perfectly.

"Well, at least _try_ not to prick me with the pin every time you move it."

"It would help if you were still, Emma." She mumbles. "Okay, I think that's it. Oh, Emma, you look stunning." She continues, standing back to admire her handiwork.

"Why couldn't you say I look stunning when I'm dressed in my normal clothes?" I ask, swiftly turning to face my mother.

"Because this dress is _way_ more beautiful than your 'normal' clothes." She laughs. My mother, Queen Snow, always the stylish and ladylike woman in the family. If I had it my way, I would always dress in my riding clothes. "This," she begins, as I turn to face the wall of mirrors, "will almost guarantee that every man in the kingdom would want to dance with you."

"Mother, you really outdid yourself this time." I reply.

"Good, so your warming up to it." She says, stroking the baby-blue silk of the full skirt.

"I wouldn't say_ exactly_ that, but I think I look good." I answer proudly.

"All eyes will be on you tonight, Em, even though it is mine and your father's anniversary party."

"Like you had to remind me! I've been hearing about this party non stop since the last one!"

"Hardly, sweetheart." She replies. "Now, I'm going to go check if everything's ready, and then I'll go get dressed. You'll know where to find me." She finishes, elegantly striding out of the room, but stopping and turning abruptly. "If you get one mark on that dress..."

"I know, you'll send the Huntsman after me."

She smiles, and says, "Red will be in in a few minutes. I don't trust you with that curling iron." She laughs.

When I hear her footsteps fading as she proceeds down the corridor, I realise, that for the first time today, I have a few minutes alone. I flop down onto my four-poster bed, providing temporary relief from the smothering corset, which my mother has already laced up at the back, so it is almost impossible for me to remove it, with the multiple-tiered skirt that is almost twice as big as I am. Staring at the ornately decorated ceiling, I allow my mind to wander to a conversation I overheard between my mother and father having a few days prior.

* * *

"Charming, sweetie, you can't force her to do this. You have to let her figure it out on her own." Is what I had heard my mother saying, from my hiding place in the castle, located just above the banquet hall, with a small vent in the wall so that I could hear them.

"Snow, she's twenty-one. The same age you were when we met." My father, King James, replied.

"Just give her some time. She'll find someone."

"And if she doesn't? What does that mean for our kingdom?" He quietly shouted in return.

"It means that she will run the kingdom on her own, which I am sure she is plenty capable of doing!" My mother had yelled in return.

* * *

The conversation from then on was out of my earshot. There was no doubt in my mind that they were talking about me, and, more specifically, whom I was going to marry. I knew that they were going to bring that up soon, because my father was right. I _am _twenty-one, and from the looks of it, running out of time. My father is trying to convince my mother that an arranged marriage was the way to go, but my mother is still holding out hope that I will find true love before I reach twenty-five. The truth is, unbeknownst to my mother, is that I already have someone in mind.

A rap on the wooden door pulls me out of my daydream and back into the real world.

"Hey, Red."

"Hey, Em." She greets. "You ready to get all beauty-fied?" She asks, waving her make-up tools above her head.

"I guess." I reply gloomily.

Sensing my tone, Red says, "Come on, Em! It'll be fun!" Red, although twenty years my senior, is my best friend in the castle and my confidante. "Sit!" She commands, pulling the chair away from the table where my mother has laid out the hair tools.

The minutes pass without us speaking as Red gathers sections of my hair and twists it up elegantly.

"Your parents are hoping you'll find a nice man at the ball tonight." She says, breaking the silence.

"I know. But they can't force me to." I reply sternly.

"I know they can't force you, sweetie, but nevertheless they still have a point." She says sadly, pulling in a deep breath. "You are twenty-one Ems, and running out of options fast."

"What do you mean 'running out of options'?"

"I mean that nearly all the decent men in the kingdom are being snapped up quickly, and if you don't find someone soon, you may never find someone." She states matter-of-factly.

"What happened to 'finding true love'?" I laugh.

"Emma, honey, not to put a downer on your party mood, but not everyone finds their true love. It's hard enough with all the people in this realm, plus, may I remind you, that your parents found each other with the help of The Dark One, and I would hazard a guess that they would never let you near that man." She says, cocking her head to one side.

"I know that they threw this party to gather every eligible man in the kingdom to one place, I heard them talking about it earlier this week." I sigh. "And hearing them say that they want to marry me off to some prince or nobleman to secure peace in the kingdom for a while got me thinking."

"Ems, you know I hate it when you think." She interrupts, tapping her temple.

"Just hear me out, Red." I say. "There may be someone...that I may or may not have my eyes on."

Red arches her eyebrow, and I know that I sparked some intrigue.

"Do go on." She says, waving her hand in front of her.

I smile a wide, proud smile at Red. "His name is Bae." I say, cocking my head to the side. "Baelfire."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and please drop a review on the way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_Authors' Note- Hope you like this chapter! And, plus, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, so if you're interested, contact me!_

* * *

"That stable boy?" Red asks in return, slightly shocked.

"So what if he's a stable boy?" I yell defensively. "He's smart, funny, and not to mention his good looks." I say, a small smile spreading across my face. He _was_ gorgeous. When I'd go down to the stables to take Bear out for a ride around the castle grounds, he was always there. He'd always throw me an uneven smile, and on more than one occasion I'd caught him staring at me out of the corner of his eye. I would always return the favour, smiling at him when I entered the stables. The game we played back and forth for years, from when I first saw him working there when I was fourteen, until I finally approached him three years later, striking up a conversation. Since then, I would always talk to him when I'd go out to the stables, and I'd call on him if I was tired of my parents or my princessing duties. We became good friends. It was three years later that I finally realised that I was falling in love with him. But I could never tell him. I couldn't, if I wanted to keep out friendship intact. So, I had kept my feelings for him secret for the past year, not even telling my cousin, Aurora, or Red. Until now.

"That kid's been working in the stables for six years! And you're only telling me _now_?! I can't believe you didn't tell me, Ems! I've got to go tell your mother!" Red replies excitedly.

"No! Wait!" I shout after Red's fleeing frame. "Don't tell her!"

"What?" She yells, returning to the room. "Why?"

"Because my mother will tell him!"

"Wait." Red says, her voice retreating to a whisper. "Do you mean to tell me that you haven't told him about your feelings for him yet?"

"No..." I reply shyly.

"Emma!" You have to go tell him! Like, now!"

"Now? No way! There is no possible way I can get out there in this dress, and plus, mother said that she'd send Huntsman after me if I stain this dress." I say, stroking the silk of the dress.

"You're right." Red sighs. "What if you make an appearance at the ball with your parents first, and then excuse yourself, saying that you need some air, and then go find Baelfire. I think he lives in that small cabin out in the back garden."

"That's not a bad idea, Red." I reply, a cunning smile spreading across my face.

"I know." Red smiles in return. "Now sit. We don't want Baelfire seeing you with your hair half-done now, would we?"

* * *

A half hour later, my hair has been elegantly twisted up and pinned to the top of my head, and my make-up has been applied perfectly, a brown eyeshadow accentuating my eyes.

The ball was scheduled to begin in a half an hour, and my mother had said that a princess always had to be fashionably late to a party, so I had, at the most, an hour, so I had some time alone in my room, before I had to make a short appearance.

Locked in my room, one of the highest rooms in the castle, with a balcony overlooking the immaculate front gardens, I take a seat on the bed, facing out the antique double doors. Night was falling, and guests were already starting to arrive in fancy carriages. The candles had been lit beside the path, along with more candles being lit around the garden, illuminating it magically. From my position on the bed, I can see many castle employees- I refuse to use the word _servant_- rambling around the gardens, setting candles alight and rearranging flowers in pots, no doubt on my mothers' orders. Looking at the majestical scene below me, I allow my mind to wander.

* * *

"Bae." I say, running up to him.

"Emma." He replies, turning his head away from the stallion that he was tacking up. "You here for Bear?"

"No. I just needed to get away from my parents' incessant babbling about their anniversary party. My mother has already started designing my dress, which is never a good sign."

"Why is that not a good sign?" He asks.

"Because it means that she's getting into the party-planning mood, which means I have about an hour to myself before she realises I'm gone and sends Huntsman to look for me."

"Ah, I see." He acknowledges. "You do realise the stables will be the first place he'll look, right?"

"Yes. That's why I'm headed down to the cove. I know you're on break for the next hour, so I came down here to bring you with me." I say proudly. As hard as both my parents and Huntsman had tried, they had never found my secluded hiding spot, a ten-minute walk from the stables, nestled in between two rocks overlooking the see. "So, come on Bae. Please."

"Okay. But I have to be back here in an hour."

"I know."

As we made our way down to the cove, our conversation floated from one topic to the next. Until we reached a topic that I really didn't want to discuss: Marriage.

"I don't know if I even want to get married, Bae." I say defensively. "I would prefer to travel across all the realms, and not have an entire kingdom depending on me."

"Em, trust me. You do not want to travel across all the realms. I've been to most of them, and there not all that great." He says, his hands resting on my shoulders. His electrifying touch makes me weak at the knees, and his chocolate eyes staring into mine almost sends me flying into the water.

"Then what am I supposed to do, Bae?" I sigh. "My parents are setting up this party to bring all the eligible bachelors in the land to one place, with hopes of finding one to marry me off to."

"Emma. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you will find someone who loves you. Someone who truly deserves to be with you, not just some random prince from another kingdom."

I wanted to tell him right there and then, that I loved him. That I didn't want to marry a prince at all. I wanted him. Never before had I felt so vulnerable. So exposed. But I didn't tell him, and I regretted it ever since.

* * *

A quick rap on the door pulls me from my subconsciousness, followed by a bell-like laugh. The voice I hear has no form to go with it, leaving me spinning around the room frantically in search of the disembodied voice. Until I see a glow of light from the corner of my eye.

"Tink?"

And with that, the small beacon of light transformed into the beautiful, blonde-haired, green fairy.

"Hello, Emma." She greets, her wings shrinking and disappearing.

"What are you doing here?" I say happily. Tinkerbell divides her time between Neverland, her home, and The Enchanted Forest.

"You didn't think I'd miss your parents' anniversary, now, did you?" She replies, a broad, toothy smile spreading across her delicate face.

"Have you seen them yet?"

"No, I thought I'd come see my favourite princess first." She says, wrapping her arms around me. "Emma, you look stunning."

"Thanks, Tink." I reply, blushing.

"I overheard that your parents are looking to find you a husband here tonight." She informs, raising an eyebrow.

"You get right into it, don't you?" I laugh. "You didn't even buy me flowers first!"

"You're avoiding the subject." She says, jokingly presenting me with a bouquet of flowers.

I take them, leaving a quiet laugh out of my mouth. "I don't want to get married, Tink." I reply sadly.

"No." She states. "You don't want to marry a prince."

I raise an eyebrow at her, wondering what she means.

"Oh, come on! You don't think I know everything that goes on with you? You, Emma, are my friend, and I will use every power I have to make sure that you are safe. That means keeping tabs on whatever you are doing, whoever you're with." She sighs. "This Baelfire seems really...intrigued by you."

I laugh. "Intrigued?"

"Yes. He's good for you, Ems." She smiles. "And you look pretty smitten when you're around that stable boy."

My silence is all the answer she needs.

"Go. Tell him. Tell your parents. They'd be more than happy to find out that you'd fallen in love." She says.

"I have to make an appearance at the ball first, and then I'll go find him."

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review or follow/favourite the story. It means a lot!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

_Authors' Note- Sorry I'm so late with this chapter. I promise to bring more of the characters into the story in the next few chapters. Enjoy!_

"Emma." My father says, offering me his arm, and sighing.. "You look stunning, sweetheart. Your mother and Red did an amazing job."

"Thanks." I reply. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"You promise to be good at this party, Ems? I don't want another scene like the one at Alexandria's christening."

"I was five. You don't have to bring that up every time there is a social gathering, you know." I laugh.

"And no sneaking off. Please?" He begs.

"I promise, papa."

"Good. Now, your mother is waiting in the gallery for us. She's getting agitated."

"Then we'd better hurry." I finish, smiling at my father.

* * *

"Emma! Charming! Where have you been?" My mother greets hastily. "All of the guests have arrived!"

"I know, Snow. It just took us a while to get Emma down in that monstrosity you put her in." Charming replies, grinning.

"Don't mess with your wife, Charming." She says, throwing a look that could reduce an ogre to tears. "Or you'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight."

"Which one?" He jokes, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of my mothers' mouth.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" My mother responds.

"That's why you married me, right?" He reacts, a devilish smile spreading across his face.

My mother ignores the statement, only rolling her eyes slightly. My parents' 'lovey-dovey antics' makes me want to gag most of the time, but there is no room for unnecessary thoughts swirling in my head tonight.

"You ready, Ems?" My father asks.

"Hmm?" I say, suddenly alert. "Yes. Let's go."

* * *

The music starts playing as my parents and I make our way down the marble steps. I look around the room, seeing a place filled with beautiful people. Graceful women in grand dresses, dozens of handsome men in their magnificent outfits, sailors in their best dress-uniforms. I feel vulnerable and exposed as I slowly clamber down the stairs, holding my father's arm and trying not to fall in front of half the kingdom. The smooth marble steps that have been polished into oblivion are not helping. I've always been fascinated with the way that my mother can so gracefully slide down the stairs in heels, and manage not to fall over.

Defeating the stairs, clambering down the final step, I let out a sigh of relief. But that relief does not last long, with dozens upon dozens of guests descending upon my father, mother and I. Words of congratulations are whispered into my parents' ears, mostly from high-up officials, royalty from other lands, and captains in my fathers' navy.

_I may have to get out of here sooner, rather than later._

"Emma." I hear a lyrical voice emit behind me.

"Rory!" I practically scream with excitement. It had been so long since I had seen my cousin. Rushing her into my arms, we twirl around in joyousness, just happy to see each other again.

"Is Phillip and Hunter here, too?" I ask as I slowly pull away from our embrace.

"Phillip's talking to your father. Hunter is..." She begins, turning on her heel and searching the crowd. "Over there. With Roland." Roland, Robin and Regina's son, was slowly inching his way down the buffet table, with my godson in tow, grabbing pieces of food every few seconds and gobbling it up quickly.

"They are mischievous little boys." Aurora continues, "I apologize."

"Don't worry about it." I laugh in amusement at the two toddlers.

"I missed you, Ems." She smiles.

"I missed you too." I reply.

When Hunter and Roland finally finish combing through all the food that is resting on the banquet table, they finally spot Aurora and I at the end of the hall. A wide smile spreads across Aurora's face, followed by the tensing of her muscles.

"Annemma!" They both scream in unison, manoeuvring their way through the many guests that have accumulated on the ballroom floor. I have mere seconds to prepare for what's coming; the force of two four-year-olds crashing into me simultaneously. Their attack knocks my breath right out of me, but I don't care. It had been months since I had seen Roland, or Hunter, and since they are both relatively light, I scoop both of them up into my arms, placing kisses on both of the princes' cheeks.

"I missed you, Annemma." Roland says, reciprocating the kiss that I had given him seconds before.

"Me too." Hunter chimes, slinging his small arms around my shoulders.

"I missed you, too." I reply, placing them both gently down on the floor.

A figure casts a slight shadow over the four of us.

"Momma!" Roland shouts, as if he hadn't seen his mother in years, as he launches himself into Regina's arms.

"Shh! Roland, sweetie, please keep it down." She hushes.

"Sowwy, momma. But, look!" He exclaims excitedly, trying hard to keep his voice down. "Annemma!"

"I see her." She assures her son. "Emma. I was wondering when I'd run into my favourite goddaughter." She quickly hugs me. Snow had chosen Regina to be my godmother because Regina and Snow's mother, Ava, were best friends growing up. Regina is as close to an aunt I was ever going to get. "I wish I had more time to stay and chat, Emma, but I must talk to your mother." She states. "It was lovely seeing you again. You too, Aurora. Come on now, Roland."

"But momma," the child protested, "I wanna play with Hunter!"

"Later, sweetheart."

"Okay," he says sadly, "Bye Annemma! Bye Rory! Bye Hunter!"

I smile at Roland and Regina's retreating frames.

"Listen," Aurora says after they had disappeared into the crowd, "I best be going, too. I must go find Mulan. I heard she accompanied Robin on the journey here."

"Okay. But come find me in a while. We need to talk." I smile, releasing her hand that I hadn't realised I'd been holding, waving goodbye.

Now that I am alone in the corner of the ballroom, one of the best vantage points to see all the people in the room, I think that now is as good a time to make my escape as ever. Spotting Red on the floor across from me, I give her a subtle nod, letting her know that I am putting Operation Cobra into action. I came up with the name; after a design on one of my bedposts.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_Author's Note- I've got a few new Ideas for fics swirling around in my head. They may come out eventually, but for now, enjoy Chapter 4!_

* * *

Red had left one of her cloaks with one of the castle guards that she had wrapped around her little finger. He was standing at the castle gate, and he had been instructed to hand me the leafy-green hooded cloak as soon as I approached.

"Princess." He greets, momentarily leaving his post to hand me my temporary disguise. "Here you go. Please, tell Red that I did my job, okay?" He finishes with a nervous smile.

"Of course. Thank you." I reply, wrapping the shawl around my shoulders and flipping the hood over my head. The heels are impossible to run in, but I've had a lot of practice sneaking away from my parents' social gatherings. As I run, my heart starts pumping twice as fast. I can feel the adrenalin coursing through my vessels, and the lack of oxygen from running too long in unsuitable footwear starts to cloud my vision. Nearing the docks, I realise that Bae lives about a five minute walk from here. I stop for a minute to catch my breath, and no sooner had I ceased running and started heaving air in and out of my lungs, I felt an unknown presence beside me.

_Please, please don't let it be Bae. _

"Need a hand there, love?" The voice says, and I was sure I had heard a similar voice before, I just couldn't place it.

"I'm...fine...thank...you." I reply between breaths, still hauling much-needed oxygen into my lungs.

"You look like you could use the help, Swan."

Something clicked. My breathing at once slowed, returning to normal pace. I slowly straighten up, and meet the bluest eyes, coupled with the most seductive smirk I had ever seen.

"Lieutenant Jones."

"Princess Emma. What God has graced me with your presence this fine evening?" He says, gently taking my hand and pressing a chaste kiss to my knuckles.

I blush. I never blush. Except when I'm around Killian Jones.

"There are no Gods at work here tonight, Jones. This is my home, after all." I answer, rolling my eyes.

"It's been too long, Swan." He says.

I smile. I _had_ missed him, since he left three years ago on a voyage around the realms. "Yes. Too long."

"And your not even going to welcome me home with a hug?"

I sigh disdainfully. Even though I had missed him in his absence, I could never forgive the way he left me: completely alone and heartbroken. I reluctantly lean in for a less-than comfortable hug, and I can feel the grin on his face.

I miss being this close to him. He still smells the same; like rum and the ocean. _No, Emma. He broke your heart once, there's no reason to reopen old wounds. _I try my hardest to prevent myself from leaning closer, from bundling myself into the arms of my former flame, but it's tough. I had realised after he'd left that Killian Jones has always been my one weakness. Dragons, ogres, mermaids, even the Kraken once, anything. I'd always prevail. _Good always wins. _My mother always says. Most of the time, I felt that it was true, but the day he left me without so much as a goodbye I knew that I had one vulnerability, and his name was Killian Jones.

Pulling away from him, struggling to keep my eyes off his deep blues, which are highlighted perfectly in the moonlight reflecting off the docks, I open my mouth to speak, but he beats me to it.

"Looks like you're in a hurry, Swan." He says, grinning. "Some secret rendezvous that you have to get to?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Jones, as a matter of fact I am. Now, if you'll excuse me." I reply, poising myself to make a getaway.

"Emma." He interrupts, grabbing my arm, pulling me to a stop. "It's been three years. Three years with not so much as a letter. I've missed you."

His sincerity brings tears to my eyes. _No, Emma. You can't let him do this again. _

"Well, I've been busy." I say stubbornly.

"Every day for the past three years?" He asks. "Swan, we both know that you are not _that _invested in your royal duties."

I stay silent, not wanting to incriminate myself.

"Emma, please. Please." He begs. "I don't want to lose you again. I was an idiot. I should never have left." Hopefully he can't see the tears glistening in my eyes.

Composing myself enough to speak, I say, trying not to let the tears and sobs flow, "You made it clear to me that you didn't have a choice, Killian."

"And I did. I just made the wrong one. And I've regretted it ever since." He sighs. "I was in love with you Emma. I am still in love with you."

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets." I quote. "Isn't that what you always say?" I pause, gathering my thoughts and trying to prevent my voice from shaking, waiting for a response that doesn't come. "Well, Killian, you didn't fight for me. You just up and left."

"I know. And I am sorry, Emma. I truly, truly am. I'm a bloody fool. I should never have left." He says, his voice shaking, a note of anger evident in his speech.

"You're right," I say, yanking my arm from his hand, "you shouldn't have."

And on that note, I pick up my skirt, breaking into a sprint again, trying to keep from sobbing, but I can't. I let the tears fall as I run. _Did he think that he can just waltz back into my life, declare his love for me and we'd live happily ever after? No. No way that was going to happen._ When Bae's cottage comes into view, I realise that I can't face him, so I keep running._ Keep running, Em. Just keep running. Keep running until you get to the cove. _

Reaching the soft sand of the beach, I pause to take my heels off. Then, carrying them in my hand, I quickly close the distance between me and the cove.

I recall what my mother had said to me earlier that day. "Emma, if you get one mark on that dress..."

_Too late for that now. _I don't care if my mother locks me in a tower for the rest of my life for ruining this dress. When I get back to the castle, my dress will be stained with sea, sand and tears, and I won't care.

_Freaking Killian Jones. Tonight I was meant to have my happily ever after, and of course, you had to come and ruin it. _

I just sit in the cove and stare out at the peaceful ocean, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Princess." A male voice says from behind me.

"Bugger." I mumble under my breath. _Huntsman. _

"Back to the castle, before your mother notices."

I inhale deeply, wiping away tears. "How-how did you find me?"

"Please. Emma." He says, taking a seat beside me on the sand. The gesture surprises me. "I'm employed to notice your movements. You were agitated at the ball, just waiting for a chance to leave. When I saw you do so, after you had spoken to your cousin and the children, I followed you. I saw you take the cloak from the guard, and run towards here. I figured you were either heading for the cove, or your friend's house." He sighs. "And then I saw that Lieutenant. I saw how vulnerable he made you feel. I heard him declaring his love for you." The worried expression that crosses my face asks him a silent question. "Don't worry. I won't tell your parents. As much as I hate what that fool did to you, I wouldn't wish the wrath of a protective father on anyone."

I laugh. I had never seen The Huntsman be so...friendly. Usually I thought of him as the man paid to drag me back to complete and utter boredom in the castle.

"This man, Lieutenant Jones, he hurt you once before, didn't he?"

"Yes." I answer meekly, after a few seconds. "He, uh, told me he loved me. And then he left without saying goodbye. I haven't seen him for three years."

"That is not a very gentlemanly thing to do." He replies.

"Bad form." I say quietly. "That's what he would have called it, had it happened to someone else."

"It is most certainly bad form, Princess." He repeats, standing up. "Now, we'd best be going. Your parents have most likely been alerted to your absence." He finishes, extending a hand to me, which I take, slowly standing, no, wobbling, up. I look down at the dress, and in the moonlight, I can see that the gown is relatively unmarked. My mother won't kill me today.

* * *

After arriving back to the castle, I see that the crowd has not yet dissipated. There may be even more people here than when I left.

"Emma!" I hear my mother's voice from behind me. "Where have you been?" She asks, pulling me into a hug.

"I just stepped out for some air, mother." I reply with a smile. "I guess I just lost track of time." I glance over at the Huntsman, who is observing me and my mother. He stays just long enough to return my gaze.

"Well," my mother says, snapping my eyes away from the Huntsman, "there are many men waiting to dance with you, one of them being your father." She says with a smile.

"Then we should return to the party." I reply.

Within seconds of us returning to the floor, I had already been whisked away by a handsome nobleman that seems vaguely familiar. _He must be from a neighbouring kingdom._

I dance with many other men in the room, separating when the song finishes. I would curtsey, thanking them for the dance silently. When I raise my head after the last dance, and my dance partner had removed himself from my peripheral vision, I see a pair of stunning blue eyes staring my way.

My first instinct is to run, to get away from the room, but I know my mother will hold me back and force me to stay.

_Papa. _

My eyes scan the room quickly, searching for my father. I spot him in a corner of the room, chatting with Prince Eric. I swiftly manoeuvre my way through the crowd, slowing down as I approach my father.

"Papa." I greet, smiling up at my father. "Prince Eric." I say, curtsying. "Such a pleasure to see you again."

"Princess Emma." He replies, pressing a kiss to my hand. "You look as stunning as ever."

"Thank you." I begin. "Do you know where Ariel is? I haven't spoken to her yet."

"Unfortunately, Ariel couldn't make it tonight. The baby is taking a toll on her. She's constantly tired these days." He says sadly.

"Oh, yes. The baby. When is the child due?" I ask excitedly.

"It should be at least another month."

"Once the baby is born," my father interjects, "you three must come visit us here in the castle. We would love to have you here."

"Thank you, David. I'm sure Ariel would love to stay." He replies. "I must be off. I have yet to see Snow and I have to leave soon so that I get back to Ariel before midnight. It was a pleasure seeing you two again."

"The pleasure was all ours, Eric." My father assures, shaking the Prince's hand before he leaves.

My father turns to me and says, "Care for a dance, Your Highness?" He laughs. He had always joked around, calling me things like 'Your Majesty' or 'Princess', simply to annoy me, although there was always a note of seriousness in his voice when he calls me by my title.

"Of course." I laugh, taking his hand as he leads me to the dance floor.

He twirls me around, laughing and smiling. I see my mother conversing with Belle, and when she sees my father and I, a wide smile spreads across her face.

"Emma." He says, snapping my attention away from my mother's graceful frame and back to him. "There is a storm coming. Many of the ships docked will not be able to sail until it has cleared, along with many of the guests being unable to return to their kingdoms tonight."

"Oh." I reply. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I've offered many of the sailors guest rooms for the next few nights, and Aurora, Philip, Regina and Robin have all agreed to stay for the next few days. The castle will be full."

My heart sinks when he says that the sailors will be staying in the castle for the next few days. _Killian._

"I understand that Killian Jones, who is now a Captain in my Navy, and his crew are staying for a while." He says, as if he is reading my mind. "You remember him, Ems, don't you?"

"Yes." I reply, almost too quickly, eager to change the subject. "Yes. I hadn't realised he had been made a Captain."

"Last year, when his brother died in Neverland."

_Bugger. I hadn't realised. I'm an idiot._

"Oh." I say. "Well, I'll try my hardest to make him and his crew feel welcome."

_Although trying my hardest won't make me forgive him._

"That's my girl," my father says, as the song finishes, gracing me with a bow, "it's getting late, Emma. You must be tired." He winks. "Go up to your chambers. I'll send for you in the morning. Go say goodnight to your mother before you leave, though."

"Of course." I say, stepping off the ballroom floor. "Thank you, papa."

"Goodnight, Ems. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

_What did you think? I must say, I really loved writing this chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I do! Please leave a review! :3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

_Author's Note- I know I've been a bit late with the updating but here's the next chapter, and I'll have chapter 6 up later today. Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning, the castle is still swarming with people. My father arrives in my chambers at eight, rousing me from my sleep. Immediately, I hear a jumble of voices coming from the courtyard beneath my room, and from the rooms around mine. My room is relatively isolated, as I chose to set up camp in the highest turret of the castle, my favourite spot in my home, with a large balcony overlooking the front garden. When I was younger, I had always kept a rope on the balcony, allowing me to get out of the castle, and for my friends to get in.

Wrapping a silk robe around my nightgown, I pad my way over to the balcony, looking down on my family's guests. I see Aurora happily chasing after Hunter and Roland, with Philip looking on from afar, while he is conversing with Red. I also see Regina and Robin, happily embraced in each other's arms, watching Roland chase after Rory and Hunter. The sight of the two happy families make me smile.

I see royal upon royal, foreign dignitary upon foreign dignitary, soldier upon soldier, sailor upon sailor.

Then I see a person staring up at me. A person I was trying my hardest to push out of my mind, but whose blue eyes kept penetrating my subconsciousness. He smiles at me, prompting me to realise that I had been staring straight down at him as thoughts of our blissful days together flood my psyche. I roll my eyes and scurry back inside, attempting to escape the embarrassment of Killian knowing that I was thinking about him.

I had not buried my head in my goose-feather pillow for thirty seconds when I hear the door creaking open. "Emma? Sweetheart? You up?"

"No." I answer, purposely sleepily, a colossal contrast to the lyrical voice of my mother.

"Come on, Emma. Guests are waiting."

"Five more minutes." I reply, my face still submerged in my bedclothes.

"Now, Emma." My mother orders.

"Fine." I huff, reluctantly pulling myself from my bed and standing upright. "And, before you say anything, yes. I will wear my day dress." I assure, running a finger over my heart in a cross shape. "Promise."

"Good." She smiles. "A few guests have left, while others have stayed." She finishes.

I stay silent, turning around to face my wardrobe, listening to the sound of her feet making their way out of the room.

I change into the dress my mother had told me to wear. An emerald-green, long-sleeved dress, with a brown cape. Draping the cape around my shoulders, and tossing my hair into a plait, I make my way down the stone steps, winding my way further towards the ground floor of the castle, and out into the gardens.

Reaching the small side door that leads from my tower to the courtyard, I push it open, stepping out into the warm sunlight of a late summer morning. The grass is fresh green, with flecks of white from the daisies scattered around the yard. I slowly walk across the garden, taking my time to savour the beautiful flora and fauna that surround me. Stopping to scan the crowd that is dispersed around the castles' main courtyard, I notice that many of the guests have now finished breakfast and gathered outside.

Spotting Red at the far side of the lawn, I begin to make my way over to her, when a trumpet sounds.

I turn to see the town crier standing up on the block in the middle of the patio.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Guests," he shouts, "I bring a rather unpleasant message. It appears that the storm will not be over for another week, which makes it impossible for some of you to return to your kingdoms in the coming days." A chorus of disgruntled comments echoes around the gathering. "A few of you, specifically our guests from neighbouring kingdoms can return home before the storm hits, if you leave now. As for the ships docked at the port, you will most likely be the last people to leave." Now it is my turn to let out a cry of frustration. _Great. That means I've got to spend an extra few days hiding from Killian. _The last comment is met by the rapid shuffling of feet, presumably the people who can return home making their way back into the castle for their belongings. Others, such as Aurora and Regina, remain in the yard, slightly irate that they have to stay in the castle for the next week. Belle and Rumplestiltskin brush past me, with Rumple mumbling a quiet apology while Belle greets me loudly with a joyous "Hello!"

Rumple excuses himself from his wife, saying that he needs to speak with my father. Belle says goodbye with a kiss on his cheek, and she pauses for a few seconds to watch the former Dark One retreating towards the castle's giant oak doors.

"So, Emma. Long time no see." She says, smiling.

"I know. I should have written to you." I reply, gripping the Princess' hands in apology.

"You have been busy, as have I. I get it. Even if you did write to me, I can't guarantee I would have written back."

"So, how have you been, Belle?" I ask.

"You know, the usual. Tired, bored, sick of being cooped up in the castle." She says gloomily. "You know, Rumple and I haven't even gone on our honeymoon yet because of all the work that needs to be done?"

"Really?" I ask, surprised. "You got married almost three months ago."

I know!" She exclaims. "My coronation is in a month, though, so I still have so much work to do, with planning the banquet and the ball, before my parents even think of letting me plan my _honeymoon."_ She continues. "I still have to send out all the invitations, have my dress tailored, have the palace decorated..."

She starts rambling in a panic, thinking of the vast amount of things that she has to get done in a month. Belle hasn't relaxed in a year, between planning her wedding, and then her father dying, leaving her the kingdom, and her own coronation to plan.

"I thought that the few weeks after my wedding would be peaceful, spent just celebrating my marriage, but it feels like I haven't taken a breath since Rumple proposed. And I know he's tiring of me being so on edge. And I try to tone my emotions down a notch. But it never seems to work." She sighs. "It's not the way I imagined starting off my marriage."

I sling my arm around her pale shoulders, guiding her inside. "It's nothing a good cup of tea and rest won't fix." I say reassuringly. "I'm sure Rumple gets it, Belle. He loves you, so I doubt a little temper tantrum will send him running."

She chuckles slightly as we walk into the foyer of the castle.

"What about you, Ems?" She asks. "I've spent all this time talking about myself, and I haven't given you time to speak."

"I'm fine." I reply, my eyes intently searching the ground.

"Emma. Please. You and I both know that when you say you're 'fine' you're the complete opposite." She counters, stopping and twirling us around to face each other. "So, talk. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really." I sigh. "I don't want to bore you with my petty problems."

"I just unloaded all my problems on you. Now it's your turn." She persuades, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

I huff. "All right. It's just..." I meet Belle's eyes, which are trained on my face. "it's a person. A male person. Two male persons, to be exact." I continue with a nervous smile spreading across my face, while a knowing smile spreads across my companions'.

"Ah, I see, matters of the heart. Go on then, tell me who he- they- are." She says.

"Just two amazing, smart, _handsome_ men. I've known them both for years, but one left me a few years ago and just returned. The other hasn't left my side in years." I reply, a small smile growing when I think of the two men in my life.

"And your sure that they feel the same about you?" She probes.

"Yes...I mean...I think so...One of them told me so just last night." I sigh, recalling my brief moment with Killian last night. "The other...is much harder to read. He's been my best friend for years, and I still can't tell."

Belle sighs. "The only advice I can give you, Emma, is to follow your heart. If you deny what your heart wants, you'll never be truly happy."

"Well, by heart's not co-operating with me. It pulls me one way one minute, and the other the next. It's temperamental." I say, and Belle laughs.

"You'll figure it out, Ems. I promise. You're a smart girl, but I do advise you to talk to your mother. She knows a thing or two about true love." She winks.

"Thanks, Belle. Really. I needed to get that off my chest." I say, releasing a rush of air from my lungs. "And just in time, too. Here's your husband."

Belle twirls around, and her demeanour changes immediately. From what I see from my position beside her, her face lights up and a wide grin extends the width of her face, rushing over to help her spouse with the bags he is carrying. She picks up a bag, leaving Rumple to carry the other one.

"There's a carriage waiting outside for us, dearie." Rumple says to Belle. "Emma, my dear, I do wish we had more time to chat, but my wife and I better leave before the storm hits."

"Of course. It was a pleasure seeing you two nonetheless." I reply.

"Extend our gratitude to your parents." Belle continues.

"I will. I hope to see you both very soon." I assure, kissing both people on the cheek.

"You will." Rumple answers. "Now, come sweetheart, we'd best be going."

"Okay. Goodbye, Emma." Belle finishes, wrapping an arm around her husbands waist, and I watch them both joyously walking out the front door.

That's when I realise that is exactly what I want, someone who will put up with all my crazy ideas, my little idiosyncrasies, my tantrums. And they won't just put up with them, they'll love them, and me for all I am worth.

_The only problem is, both Killian and Bae gladly takes anything I throw at them._

* * *

_**The next day.**_

They both stood before me, Killian with a bloody nose and a busted lip, and Bae with a black eye and a particularly nasty gash on his left cheek, the injuries courtesy of the fist fight the two men had gotten into. Killian's white shirt was stained with red, and Bae was massaging his left arm with his right hand.

The fight had broken out minutes before, with a crowd of castle guests gathering around the two men's little spat in the stables. As it so happened, I was on my way out to the stables to take Bear for a ride. I had heard the cheers of the congregation from a bit away, breaking into a sprint when I heard the groans of injured men. Much to my dismay, it was Killian and Bae fighting. I had fought my way through the crowd, pushing past a few people I knew, including a decidedly worried Red. When I got to the front of the crowd, I couldn't believe my eyes, as Bae just landed a powerful left hook on Killian's nose.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted, running in between the two men, breaking up their little disagreement. "What in the name of all the gods is wrong with you two? Gods." I say, shocked, catching sight of the two men's injuries. Taking a handkerchief out of my pocket, and ripping it in two, handing half of it to each man, I stood tapping my foot impatiently. When they don't answer immediately, I turned to the still present crowd and told them, "Go! There's nothing to see here, folks." And the group immediately disbanded.

"What is wrong with you two? Why the sudden hatred of each other all of a sudden?" I ask again, my anger building up inside of me.

Their faces resemble that of a child that has done something they shouldn't have.

"Do either of you geniuses want to tell me how this-" I say, gesturing to Killian's bloody nose. "-happened?" I finish, raising an eyebrow.

"Baelfire?" I question, knowing well that he hates his full name. When his eyes dart to the floor, I turn my attention to Killian. "Captain Jones?" I ask, knowing that he hates when I call him by his full title. "Anybody?" I ask again. "You do realise I could have just let this be a fight to death? So you both owe me some answers. Now."

It was Killian who spoke, his voice muffled by his burst lip and bloody nose. "Well, love, I had come out to the stables to borrow a horse to go for a ride, and I saw your friend Baelfire here. I was aware that he had feelings for you, and as you know, so do I. I felt it was necessary to state my intentions, to win your heart, and the inevitable fight ensued."

I throw both men a stare that could melt stone. "This...was about _me?_ I can't believe you two! Grown men, fighting like two-year-olds over something that isn't even theirs." I sigh, attempting to calm myself down. "I thought you would know better." I turn to leave, but Bae grabs my wrist, preventing me from doing so.

"Emma. We both love you. Really. But..." He says. "...you're going to have to choose. Me or him."

"I'm going to have to choose?" I say with a giggle. "Let me see...uh...I choose neither of you. After that stunt you pulled? I'm ashamed of the both of you." I reply, feigning making a tough decision. "I choose neither of you." I repeat. "At least not right now."

Spinning around, with chips of sawdust getting caught in my lilac dress, I pull up the hood of my white cloak dramatically and leave the stables.

_Time to speak to my mother._

"Mother?" I venture, snaking my head around the door of the King and Queen's chambers.

"Hmm?" I hear a voice mumbling. "Oh, Emma. Come in, come in." My mother greets, ushering me inside. "Oh, that dress looks exquisite on you."

"Thank you, mother." I sigh.

"So, what's up?" She asks cheerfully. Queen Snow, ever the optimist.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something." I say simply, but it's enough to spark my mothers' interest.

"Of course you can, Ems!" She exclaims. "Come! Sit!" She says, gesturing to the small sofa she is perched on.

As I step over to the lounger, she moves over to allow space for me to sit on. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

"Um..uh..." I stutter, unsure of what to say. "It's...uh..."

"A boy?" She completes.

I nod slowly. "Yes. Well...not exactly. Two. Two men."

Her eyebrows shoot up. "Two? You have _two _men vying for your affection? Your father will be happy."

"No! Uh..."

"Ah..._you're_ torn between two. I see." She smiles. "Well, are you going to tell me who they are?"

"No. I don't want you to be biased." I answer directly. "I will tell you this, though. They are both smart, funny, handsome men. One has been my friend for years, the other I haven't seen in three years. One I have been through everything with, the other I've been in love with-in some capacity- before, and I don't think I ever stopped loving him in some way, and he just waltzed back into my life and I can't...I don't..." I ramble, but my mother stops me by placing her pale hands on my shoulders.

"Emma, calm down." She pleads, taking a deep breath after I had finished speaking. "So, judging from what you told me, the two men are Baelfire and Killian Jones?" She guesses.

I look at her, surprised. I wouldn't have expected her to guess Killian. "How did you know?"

"Please, Emma." She scoffs. "I have to keep an eye on my daughter. I know you better than you think."

"Who told you?" I inquire suspiciously. "Red or Huntsman?"

She sighs. "Both. But don't worry. I won't tell your father." She smiles, as do I, knowing that I figured out my mother's... inaccuracy.

"So what do I do, mother?" I ask after a silent minute.

"What your heart tells you." She replies.

I laugh. _She and Belle are more alike than I thought. _"Well, that's a problem. I can't decode what it's saying."

"You can, Emma. Maybe you just don't _want to_." She says. "You have a good heart. You don't want to break one of their hearts, don't want to lose the friendship you already have." She sighs and takes hold of my hands. "But Emma, if you want to be happy, then you have to choose. Choose the person that annoys you, someone who is a bit of a challenge." She pauses. "But overall, choose the person who gives you butterflies. Someone with that spark. Someone who makes you truly, truly happy."

And right then, I knew who I would choose.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review! :3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

_Author's Note- Here we are, Chapter 6. Enjoy!_

* * *

I spend the day before the storm is supposed to hit mostly outside, strolling through the courtyard, my mother's vegetable garden, the beach directly below the castle, the vast grassy area, and one of my favourite spots in the whole castle grounds, the ponds. As a child, I had spent most of my free time beside one of the three large ponds. In the summer, I would spend most of my time adrift on the lakes' immense lily pads, with either my parents' or Red nearby to make sure I didn't float away too far. When I became a teenager, I still spent my time on those lily pads, more often than not accompanied by a book or a friend. The ponds were where I first met Killian.

* * *

I was afloat on the pond one stiflingly hot summer afternoon, with nothing but my favourite book for company. I had been allowed to go onto the ponds on my own since I was thirteen, and I was then just shy of seventeen. I was sitting cross-legged on the plant, which was anchored near the edge of the biggest lake. Flies regularly crossed my path, which I easily swatted out of my path. I had retreated to the pond to escape scrutiny from my parents, as three ships from my father's armada had come into port earlier that day. I was clad in my leather pants, as I had just been practising sword fighting with the Huntsman. The cloak that I had shed in the sweltering heat lay abandoned at the side of the pond, and the only thing covering my top half was a light white short sleeved shirt. I had shed my boots also, when the heat became unbearable. So, I was wearing minimal clothing, fully immersed in my book. The pond was in a remote area of the castle ground, so I didn't expect for anyone to find me there. How wrong I had been.

"Good book you've got there?" An unfamiliar voice had asked.

My gaze drew up to the strangers' face. It was a face that no doubt had melted a million hearts. My muscles tensed up involuntarily, sensing an imminent threat.

"Yes." I had replied coolly. "My favourite." I had finished, holding up the book to give him a view of the gold letters inscribed on the front of the brown-leather book.

"Once Upon A Time." He read out loud, with an innocent smile. He couldn't have been much older than me, maybe eclipsing my age by a year or two. His eyes were piercingly blue, his hair as black as night, with a ghost of a beard spanning his jawline. Sensing no threat from the man, I grab hold of the long reeds of grass and pull myself and the lily pad towards the edge of the lake. By the time I had gathered enough courage to stand up- standing up on a lily pad was delicate work- he had made his way over to me, extending a calloused hand, which, after some self-deliberation, I grabbed hold of. With my feet resting securely on the ground, I offered him a silent 'thank you' by nodding my head. I crouched down- which was not all that easy in leather- and picked up the eloquent dark purple cloak, and reaching for the heavy book that had sparked the conversation with the handsome man before me.

"So, what is your name, sailor?" I asked, my eyes floating downwards, silently gesturing his navy and white dress uniform.

"Lieutenant Killian Jones, miss. And you are?" He says, dipping his head slightly.

"Emma. Emma Charming." I replied, stretching a hand towards him, which he readily took.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Emma." He responded, lifting my hand towards his mouth, placing a chaste kiss upon it that sent the spark of a thousand eels through my body.

"Likewise, Killian." I said, my voice a little shakier than it should have been. "So, did you come into port on one of the ships?" I asked, knowing full well of the answer.

He chuckles. "Yes, I did. The middle one there." He says, turning me around by the shoulders and pointing towards the largest ship of the three. "_The Jewel of The Realm."_

"Wow. She's amazing." I reply, awestruck not only from the delicate touch of Killian's hands on my shoulders, but also by the captivating beauty of _The Jewel of The Realm, _with her ivory sails, bright colours, and beautiful oak masts. I had always been amazed by ships, how something as heavy as that could float on something as fragile as water.

"Yes. She is." He says, with his eyes not trained on the ship, but on my own. A slight smirk ghosts his lips, prompting a small smile from me.

With that awkward moment behind us, we spent the next two hours talking. Our conversation continued until dusk, which we spent sitting at the side of the pond, the occasional swan crossing our paths.

"They kind of look like you, you know." Killian said with a laugh.

"Should I take that as a compliment or-?" I asked, amused.

"You most definitely should." He replied immediately. "Their elegance, pristine white feathers, and their long necks...they're most certainly beautiful."

"Why, Lieutenant Jones, did you just attempt to flirt with me?" I giggled.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Charming?" He answered sarcastically.

Still laughing, I lightly punch the sailor in the shoulder. "You know what I mean."

I then noticed that the moon had started to rise."It's getting late, Killian. I must go." I said, turning to face that beautiful face of his, which, if I wasn't mistaken, had a glimmer of disappointment in them. "But, uh, maybe we could, uh, meet up here again tomorrow? I have a dress fitting with my mother at three, but how about four?"

"Dress fitting?" He asked, a smile splitting his face.

"Yes." I pause, a wave of realisation hitting me. "Wait, you don't know who I am do you?"

His confused expression answered for him.

"Emma _Charming_. As in King _Charming._ And Queen Snow. I'm their daughter." I said slowly, spelling it out to him.

"You're the princess?" He asked, shocked.

I nodded in reply. "Princess Emma Charming, at your service."

"I- I thought- that- uh-" He stammered.

"That I'd look more 'princessy'? Wearing poofy dresses and ballgowns all the time?"

"Well..yes." He replied nervously.

I laughed. "Well, return here tomorrow, and I might grant you exclusive insight into the mind-numbingly boring life of a princess." I'd said with a wink, turning on my heel and walking toward the castle doors.

"Emma!" He'd shouted after me, but I kept walking. "I meant what I said! You are...beautiful, like a swan."

I kept my face turned away from him, hiding the goofy smile that plastered my face.

* * *

The ponds bring back memories of a happier time. Times when I was best friends with Killian and Bae, unknowingly falling for both men at different rates. The ponds were Killian and my special place, where we spent all our time together when his ship was docked at the port town of Carraigmór just south of the castle for six months out of the year. It was where we hugged, laughed, smiled, and where he first kissed me, before breaking my heart by telling me that he was leaving on a three-year voyage. I had thought about him everyday since then, wondering what would have happened if he never left. Even when I was falling in love with Bae, I always thought of Killian.

But now, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumble over my head, followed by a flash of lightning. _The storm arrived earlier than expected_. I pull my white cloak's hood over my head, and pull up the skirt of the light blue capped-sleeved dress, revealing the brown boots that I had insisted I wear, much to the dismay of my mother. My legs carry me quickly into the back lounge of the castle, which is mostly empty, save for a few guests and maids. I shrug my cloak off my shoulders, pulling a maid aside and asking her politely to take it upstairs to my chambers. I duck quickly around a corner, pulling off my boots and replacing them with the powder-blue flats I had stashed there earlier.

Now that my mother wasn't going to bother me for being in 'unladylike attire', I had time to scan the room for familiar faces, my eyes falling to one in particular.

"Bae!" I exclaim, approaching the stable boy and embracing him.

"I was in the stables when the storm hit, so your parents brought me inside, instead of sending me all the way back to my cabin." He explains. "Emma, could it be?" He says in false shock. "A dress?"

"Very funny, Baelfire. My mother made me wear it." I laugh.

A crash of thunder momentarily takes my attention. When I look back at my friend, his gaze is fixed intently on my face.

"Bae, there's something I have to talk to you about..." I begin.

His eyes had a glint of longing and intrigue in them, which prompted me to continue the difficult conversation I was about to have with my best friend.

"I heard over the past weeks that my parents are looking for me to find a husband, settle down, and take over the throne." I pause momentarily to assess his expression. Seeing it has remained unchanged, I continue. "I when I was a child, I always thought that when I found my true love that I'd know it, like a bell would go off in my head, or I'd get some sign that I'd found him. But, as I've found, it's not like that. You don't know immediately who the person that your going to be with is. You have to decode these mixed messages from your heart and your head, each of them telling you who you should be with. I think that the man I am meant to be with is someone who makes me happy, someone who..." I explain, my eyes darting throughout the room before making their way back to Bae. "...who knows me, and not only tolerates all my little quirks, but loves them too. Someone who knows how to make me feel better when I'm upset, someone who knows every little thing about me. Someone who loves me for me, and not because I'm royalty."

Bae opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt him before he can begin.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you care for me, Bae, you may even love me, but..." I look up at him as I utter the dreaded words. "...I'm in love with someone else."

His eyes glisten with tears, and I feel my heart break for him. After an awkwardly silent minute, Bae responds, his voice shaky. "I love you, Emma. I really, truly do. I've always loved you. Ever since the first day I saw you in the stables, with your perfect face, your golden hair, your everything. I could never bring myself to tell you, because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship." He pauses to take a deep breath. "And I never wanted that. I love you, Emma, but more as a friend than anything. A part of me needed to hear you say that, so I can move on, learn to love someone else." He places his hands on my shoulders, a comforting gesture. "We are best friends, Emma. We always were, and we always will be. Nothing will ever change that."

A smile spreads across my face as he pulls me into a friendly embrace. "I love you, Bae." I manage to sputter out, attempting to hold in tears.

When we pull away from each other seconds later, his thumb runs under my eye, wiping away a runaway tear. "I love you, too." He replies, smiling.

The rain starts pouring, each raindrop hitting the castle's roof with a loud _thud._

I look around, my eyes falling on a group of castle children that have crowded around one of the large windows of the castle lounge. They're fascinated by the amount of water pouring from the sky. They watch in amazement as another crash of thunder and flash of lightning flood the sky. More people enter the lounge now, followed by a wave of maids and butlers putting trays of tea and biscuits on tables beside guests. I turn back to Bae, whose arm is slung lazily around my shoulders. I take hold of his hands and say, "thank you for understanding." And place a chaste kiss on his cheek. Giving his hands a light squeeze, I turn around slowly to leave, only for my eyes to fall on a very sad-looking Killian Jones, who hesitates before spinning around towards the door with a decidedly sour expression on his face.

"Killian! Wait!" I shout after him, realising that he must have misread the situation between me and Bae. When he doesn't slow down, I break into a run, following him before he gets too far. "Killian!"

He doesn't slow down, pushing open the door I had come in earlier. _Great. _I hesitate, thinking of the consequences of getting my dress, hair and shoes sopping wet. _All in the name of love._ I would argue. My father would be happy with that. Pushing open the heavy door, I step out into the pouring rain, and already my dress and hair are soaking wet. My eyes scan the area for Killian, and I spot his retreating for heading towards the ponds.

"Killian! Gods, will you wait?" I shout again, running towards the lake where we first met.

Making my way over the hill, I see him still advancing towards the pond. He's walking, the sheer effort of running through the water-logged grass too much. It gives me a chance to catch up to him, but by the time I do, he's already by the swan lake, standing, looking at the water.

"Killian!" I shout, approaching him, slightly out of breath.

"What Emma? You've come to gloat that you've got the man you've always wanted?" He shouts over the loud crash of the raindrops.

"Killian." I say, lightly touching his arm, a gesture that he shrugs away from.

"No, Emma. You don't need to explain why you chose him over me. You don't have to prolong my discomfort."

"That's not-" I begin, but I'm interrupted by Killian's ramblings.

"You know, Emma, there wasn't a day on that three year voyage that I didn't think of you. That I didn't regret leaving you. Wondering what it would be like if I hadn't. Wishing I hadn't. I wrote you every day. I never sent the letters, because I knew you wouldn't reply. After what I did to you? You wouldn't have." He sighs. "But I never stopped loving you, Swan. I still love you. I will always love you." He says, the rain not quite disguising his tears. "But since you want to be with Baelfire, then, that's your choice."

"Killian." I say, but his name is barely a whisper. "I love Bae."

His eyes lock to mine, a sad, lonely expression painting his face.

"But I love you more." I finish, with tears in my eyes. "I always loved you, even if I tried denying it. I love you, Killian Jones."

What happens next is what I was unknowingly waiting for since he left. He took a step towards me, places a calloused hand on my cheek, and kisses me. This kiss was not like the ones we had shared before, it was passionate, yet gentle and full of longing. When he broke the kiss, water dripping down his face and hair from the rain, our foreheads still touching, he said simply, "I love you too, Emma."

A smile breaks across my face, prompting him to smile in return. His eyes, as blue as the sea, locked onto my green ones, one of his hands on my face, the other on the small of my back. One of my hands on his neck, the other on his forearm. We stand like that for a few minutes, the rain soaking us to the bone, but we didn't care. We have each other.

"We should go inside, Swan. I don't want you getting sick." He says after a minute with a smile.

"I don't care." I reply, a huge smile across my face.

"Come on, let's go. Your parents would never forgive me for getting you sick." He laughs, pulling away from me, and I suddenly miss his presence. He sweeps me off my feet, carrying me like a bride. I bury my head in his neck, giggling softly.

"Take the tower entrance, towards my bedroom." I tell him, whispering the words into his ear, leaving a trail of soft kisses down his neck.

"As you wish, milady."

* * *

_So you found out my secret. I ship Captain Swan to hell and back :3 Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter! There's an epilogue after this, and then I'll have another story up. Thanks for reading! :3_


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

* * *

"Killian Jones, put me down this instant!"

"Not a chance, Emma Jones!" I smile at the sound of his surname attached to my own name. But I'm still not giving up the fight for my freedom.

"Killian!" I repeat, playfully hitting his back, the only place I can hit from my current position slung over his shoulder. "Well, can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise, Princess. One that I think that you'll like very much." He replies, the smirk that is spread across his face evident in his tone of voice.

"This is kidnapping, you know."

"Not when your captor is your devilishly handsome husband." He counters, inflating his already huge ego.

"How much longer?"

"We're here." He says, finally taking me off his shoulder and immediately covering my eyes. The smell of the sea and rum hits me, the latter presumably from my husband.

"You could have just put a blindfold on me, you know."

"This is more fun." He replies. "Okay. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I sigh.

"Okay." He says, removing his hands from my face, and I suddenly miss the contact. "Open."

My eyes flutter open, adjusting to the bright light of this summer afternoon. Once the light had become less bright, an image of an immense, enchanting ship hits my retinas. The bright colours of her wooden frame, the pristine ivory of the sails, the jet black letters painted on the side of her. _The Jewel of The Realm. _

"Killian! It's your ship!" I observe happily. "How- I thought-"

"That she was decommissioned?" He finishes. "Yes, she was. For a specific purpose. She's fully safe to sail."

I stand looking into my sailors' eyes. "Why did you bring me here?"

"This, my beautiful Swan girl, is our honeymoon." He replies, a smile splitting his beautiful face, as he rushes on deck, pulling me along with him. "Anywhere you want, I'll take you there." He continues, swinging off the mast. "Just say the word."

"Really?" I say, my voice taking on the tone of an exited child.

"Really." He smiles in return.

I smile back at him, thinking of all the exiting places we could go. He plants a heated kiss on my lips, obviously as exited as me. "I love you." I whisper, our foreheads touching.

"And I, you, love."

* * *

_Just a short little fluffy ending to our story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep an eye out for my other stories, which will no doubt be out soon. In fact, I'll start now. Thanks for all your reviews, favourites, and follows. You guys are awesome. :3_


End file.
